The Flower That Shattered The Stone
by iamofthedesert
Summary: Hidan just moved away from the perfect life. Good friends, doing good in school, hot girlfriend. He now has to make it in the most stereotypical school in the U.S. Can he make it? Akatsuki fic AU


**. The Flower that Shattered the Stone .**

**-**Monday

"So, how's your new school? Is it fun?" the ginger-haired, honey-eyed woman chirped from the driver's seat of the shabby sedan.

The silver haired fourteen year old pouted in the back seat. "No. It sucked. The only FREAKIN' person that talked to me was the person that the stupid principal assigned to me to help me find stuff. And all he did was follow ME around." He crossed his arms and glanced out the window to the old houses speeding by. "Is this town even on the map? Seriously." He ground his teeth together in anger.

"Oh come on, Hidan, its not that bad. Anyway, I'm going to go grocery shopping, want anything?" The woman turned into the stone driveway of a pale brown Victorian style house. "The house has no food, I used the last of it for lunches for the movers yesterday."

"Um… I want pizza." Hidan stepped out of the car and slammed the door closed.

"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?" She rolled down the window and called out to Hidan, now gazing up at the tall pines that enveloped the house.

"…Ice Cream." He mumbled before dragging himself up the driveway to the porch.

"I'll be back soon, don't burn down the house while I'm gone, okay?" She waved as she backed out onto the road and took off, leaving the boy and the house alone.

"I should start unpacking…" He stepped into the house, took his shoes off, and started up the old, creaky, wooden staircase.

xXxXx

"Hidan? I'm home!" The ginger haired woman stepped into the old house and turned on a set of lights.

The teen poked his head out of his bedroom door and burst down the hall and attempted to slide to a stop. Instead, he slipped on a rug and crashed into the wall. He stumbled down the stairs and flopped onto the hardwood kitchen floor. "Jinette… Food…" He groaned and groped at his grumbling tummy.

Jinette chuckled. "Don't worry, Hidan, I just put a pepperoni pizza in the oven. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Go get the other groceries out of the car, 'kay?"

Hidan stood to a slumping pasture. "M'kay." He moped down the long stone driveway to the sedan and pulled the door open. He peered inside to see four Cub Foods grocery bags and three different soda bottles. "Ugh. Six trips. Are you serious?" He groaned in frustration. The teen bent down to grab a bag when an icy, slushy, freezing snowball pelted the back of his head. He whipped around, snarling. "Who threw that?.!" He barked out, then shook the melty snow off of his sweatshirt.

A blond, very feminine looking boy around Hidan's age stepped out from behind a tree. "Hee hee, hi. You're that new kid a school, right, un?" He cocked his head to the side. The boy was wearing a thin T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, which to Hidan, was insane. It was only forty degrees out! "You just moved here, yeah? Where are you from?"

"Go away, Freak." Hidan turned back and grabbed two bags, kicked the door closed, and walked back up to the house.

"WELL GEEZE. I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE!" The blond boy waved his arms frantically as he called after Hidan.

The other boy scoffed and walked into the house to the kitchen and set the bags on the table.

"Well that took unnecessarily long, don't you think?" Jinette commented, leaning on the refrigerator. "And you still have a lot more."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Some girl threw a snowball at me."

"Some girl? The closest neighbors to us have a sun… Or so I've heard." She bent down and turned on the old oven's light to check on the pizza. "Pizza's gonna be ready when you finish bringing in the groceries." She smirked. "If you hurry."

xXxXx

"Oh god! It's so good!" Hidan crammed the grease and pepperoni-coated slice into his mouth. The teen and his mother were sitting at a small round table in the combined kitchen and dining room. "Where did you get it?" He questioned loudly, food chunks pressed against his cheeks.

Jinette chuckled and plucked a slice of pepperoni off of the pizza, only to drop it on her tongue and gulp it down. "I got it from Papa Murphy's."

A small moan escaped from his lips as he finished the greasy food. A light blush crept across his face. "Sorry."

"That good, huh?" She laughed loudly at her son.

"Yeah…" He looked down at his plate, embarrassed at his moan. "I'm gonna go watch T.V."

"Okay, wash your hands first, though. They're greasy." She took another bite of pizza. Her teeth squeezed some sauce out onto her white Death Note shirt. "Aw, really? I just washed this this morning!" The redhead complained to no one in particular as she left the table to wash her favorite shirt.

Hidan shrugged and walked to the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and clicked on his smallish television. Images of a floating box of French fries, a milkshake with hands, and a raw meatball in a pool flickered on the screen. Hidan smiled in contentment. Pizza, no homework, and Aqua Teen Hunger force. What more could a teenager want?

**xXxXx**

The brunette teen finished his homework and shut the large textbook. He sighed lightly and looked around the spacious dining room. A honey coloured Akita clicked her way up to the fifteen hear old and nudged his limp hands with her nose. "Hey, Hachimitsu, baby." He smiled and scratched her ears.

"Kakuzu! Is your homework finished?" A deep voice barked from the kitchen. (1)

"Hai, Otosan. I'm done." The young man responded calmly.

"Good. Take the dogs for a walk." Kakuzu's father stepped out of the kitchen, pulling off an oven mitt.

"Yes, okay." The teen stood and walked through the living room to the back hallway and grabbed three dog leashes. "Kumori, Hachimitsu, Suki, come!" The three dogs came in the order they were called. First, an all black dog with golden eyes; second, the honey coloured dog; and third, a black and white husky all trotted up to Kakuzu and sat in front of him, waiting for their leashes. He hooked the canines up and looped two leashes on his right wrist and the other one on his left wrist. "Let's go for a nice walk, girls and boy." The teen pushed the door open and stepped out into the setting sunshine. Suki, the husky, attempted to shoot off, only to be held back by the brunette teen. The two other dogs, Kumori and Hachimitsu, calmly walked along side with their master's steps.

He walked down the quiet road, glancing up and down once and a while to check for traffic. He turned down a side street and let go of the husky's leash, letting her rocket off. She shot down the pavement and took a sharp right turn at the boat docks and leapt into the small lake. Kakuzu dropped the other two leashes and trotted up to the water. He sighed in contentment and kicked his shoes and socks off and dipped his feet into the icy water. Taking a deep, chilled breath, he looked around for something he could throw for his dogs. He saw a large stick about an arm's reach away. The teen grabbed it and whipped it out into the lake. He called out for the canines to go get it. Hachimitsu and Kumori leapt into the water, racing each other and Suki to the new toy.

The boy's phone started to buzz in his front pant pocket. He quickly retrieved it and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi? Kakuzu speaking." He greeted his caller as he watched the dogs snap at each other over the stick in the icy water. "Madara? Oh, hi. What's up?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Soaking my feet in Lake Isabel. Why?" He kicked the water in a childlike manner as he watched the dogs continue to bicker.

"_You missed the meeting AND band practice!"_ The other barked angrily._ "What were you doing?.!"_

"Jeeze, calm down. Otosan made me come home early to start supper. What happened in the meeting?" He continues to kick his feet as the dogs swam their way to their young master.

"_It's not important if you weren't there. Can you come over? I need to give you your music so you can practice, all right?"_ Madara's question was less a question rather than a command.

"Let me guess. You need help with your homework, am I right?" Kakuzu chuckled.

"_Wh-no! Just come over when you're done soaking your feet like a chick."_ The other boy didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

Kakuzu whistled for the dogs to hurry back as he slipped his socks and shoes back on. He picked up their sopping leashes and headed home.

xXxXx

"Ugh! Took you long enough!" Uchiha Madara, a raven haired, red eyed, sixteen year old, barked and pulled Kakuzu into the large split-level house.

"Well SOME people don't have their licenses, now do they?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off and walked directly up the stairs to the other boy's kitchen.

"So, did Chichiue give you a ride here?" The raven, behind Kakuzu on the stairs, cooed in a teasing way.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes again, though Madara couldn't see it. He sat at a tall stool in the middle of the kitchen. "So, what's the music?"

"Ah, yes." The longhaired raven jogged out of the kitchen and returned a minute later with three sheets of paper. "This is the song I wrote last month. I got your part, mine, Deidara's, and Sasori's."

Kakuzu quickly skimmed over the papers. "Wow. Am I really supposed to play all of this?"

"Yes." Madara nodded. "Ando don't give me that 'Oh, but Madara-sama! Being a drummer is so hard!' bullcrap again. You did perfectly on our last song." He turned and opened the fridge, grabbed two cokes, and tossed one to his friend.

Kakuzu caught the drink and set it on the counter, scowling at the paper the whole time. "What are the lyrics again? I don't remember."

"Me neither." Madara shrugged. "Ask Deidara-chan or Sasori-kun. They're the lead singers." He cracked open the coke and took a large gulp, belching loudly almost immediately afterward.

"Wow. That was… Decent." Kakuzu scoffed and opened his beverage.

"Well thank you. So howsit goin' with Mr. Strict Chichiue?" Madara chuckled then leaned on the island.

Kakuzu set down the coke and glared at the raven. "Stop calling him that. And what do you mean?"

"Well, is he letting you practice after supper at your place?"

"What do you think? 'Oh! This music is a nuisance! Why do I let you hang out with that Madara boy?' It's SO annoying." Kakuzu mocked his father in a deep, fake voice.

"Mm, I see, I see." The raven held his chin in his hand and nodded. "I know what your problem is, Mr. Hada, was it?"

"What's my diagnosis, doctor? Is it bad?" Kakuzu chuckled and went along with his friend.

"You suffer from Controlled Creativity. If you don't get the treatment soon, it could be fatal… For your social life." Madara closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, young man."

Kakuzu chuckled again. "Oh my."

Madara gawked at his friend. "I fail to see how this is a laughing matter, Mr. Hada! This could prove fatal and I believe you need treatment A.S.A.P!"

"What should I do, doctor?" Kakuzu's expression became solemn, still wanting to humor his friend.

"Move in with me!" The raven grinned and outstretched his arms in the direction of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "We DO have an empty room that I am planning to rent out…"

Kakuzu chuckled yet again. "You know what Otosan's reaction would be if I said I was moving in with you." He shook his head.

Madara laughed shallowly. "You're right. 'I would rather skin myself alive that let you move in with that hooligan!'" The two boys laughed at Madara's funny, yet accurate mocking of the brunette's father.

"What time is it?" Kakuzu regained composure.

Madara turned to look at the clock on the stove. "Do you want exact or close to exact?"

"Exact."

"9:47." The raven turned back to his friend.

"Kuso!" Kakuzu snatched his sheet music and sprinted down the stairs. Holding the music in his teeth, he pulled his shoes on and pushed the door open. He took the music from his mouth to say farewell to his friend. "Sayonara, Madara! See you tomorrow!" He booked it out the door and leapt onto his bike. Oh boy was he late. "Home by 9:00. Crap. Otosan's gonna kill me!"

xXxXx – Tuesday

"Hidaaaan! Get up! You're going to be late!" Jinette pounded loudly on her adopted son's door.

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go away…"

"Come on, Hidan! It's your second day of school! Get up!" She pounded harder, the noise merciless to his groggy senses.

"SCHOOL!" He shot up. "Aug!" His hear pounded as the raced around his room in his boxers, grabbing clothing strewn about and pulling them on. He burst through his door and managed to make it down the stairs without falling this time. He launched himself into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast Jinette had made just minutes earlier. He chomped down on it and swallowed, barely chewing.

"Goodness sakes, Hidan! Calm down! School doesn't start for another half an hour! Chill! And chew your food. I don't want to have to take you to the Emergency Room for a whole slice of toast crammed in your throat!" The redhead laughed as she brushed her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?.!"

"I tried! All you did was growl at me." She frowned.

"Well, I'm ready now, can we go?" He wolfed down two more slices of toast.

xXxXx

Hidan walked up the stairs and walked to his lavender locker in the large, quiet school. He spun the lock to do his combo. "34… 20… 30…" It opened and he bent down to retrieve his books.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't say your combo out loud, un."

Hidan stood quickly to see the feminine boy from the day before leaning on a locker next to Hidan's. "Hey! You're that girl!"

The blond looked around the near-empty hallway. "I'm a boy…"

"Oh…" The silver haired boy frowned. "Sorry. Go away. You throw things at me."

"I was just getting your attention. Goodness. You really seem like a person to hold a grudge… Fine, I'll leave, un." He turned quickly, flipping his hair as he turned, and tromped down the hall. A tall tan boy about a year or two older than Hidan stopped the blond. He said something and the blond turned and pointed to Hidan. The silver haired teen cocked his head to the side as he saw the older boy look to him then nod to the blond before walking away.

xXxXx

The next three classes flew by until it got to Language Arts. Hidan sat in his desk, arms wrapped around his stomach, head on desk, in complete misery. Three pieces of toast were NOT a sufficient source of food for a fourteen year old.

A wad of crumpled up paper bounced on his head and fell to the floor. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Come sit with me at lunch_

_Love, Deidara_

Hidan glanced around the room, and then stopped when he saw the blond girl. Boy. Whatever. He was waving to Hidan like the two were best friends. He rolled his eyes and slumped over in this desk again.

"And… We will continue when you get back from lunch." The teacher, Ms. Braimer, dismissed her class. The students shot out of their chairs before she was finished with her sentence.

Hidan dragged himself out of his desk and headed to the door, soon met by the bubbly blond boy. "Hey there, Hidan! I see you got my not, un. I have some friends that I want you to meet." He wrapped his arm around Hidan's shoulders.

Hidan sighed. If they were anything like Deidara, he was doomed.

xXxXx

"Who's that?" A honey-eyed boy with crimson hair leaned away from the table in the very large, very filled cafeteria.

"Someone Deidara 'discovered' yesterday." Kakuzu shrugged. "He talked to me this morning. 'Said he found the perfect singer for the band." He took a bite of pizza.

"Konnichiwa, everybody! This is Hidan, un! I wanted to know what you thought of him." The blond waved and introduced everyone to the sliver haired boy.

The three boys at the table mumbled their 'hellos' and waited for Deidara and Hidan to sit.

"So, Hidan, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Madara leaned across the table, leaving about and inch of space between Hidan and himself. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pulled Madara back into his seat by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't be so intimidating, Madara. It's weird." The brunette scolded the raven, then sipped his fat-free milk.

The Uchiha jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. "But really, Hidan. What do you do when you're bored?"

"Um. I dunno, Paint… Sing… I'm not very good at either." He laughed at himself.

"Ah, so you do sing. Deidara, how do you know this?" The redhead turned to look at the blond.

"W-Danna, it was just a hunch, okay? I'm not a stalker, he just has a very melodious voice, un!" The blond displayed a very cartoon-like sweat drop.

Madara chuckled to himself. "Hidan. I am Madara Uchiha. This is Kakuzu Hada, my best friend in the whole world," He patted the brunette's head, "This is Sasori Akasuna," He motioned to the redhead next to him, "And you already know sweet little Deidara Nendo." The raven leaned across the table and gave Deidara's high ponytail a playful tug.

"Oi! Don't do that, un!" The blond whined. "It took me an hour to do this!"

"So, why did Deidara bring me here?" Hidan munched a carrot absent-mindedly.

"Well," Madara began. "The four of us are in a band, First Grade Makeout, and we're in need of a singer for our latest song."

"Why me?" Hidan questioned.

"Because Madara and I can't sing worth crap." Kakuzu cut in before the raven.

"Yeah, they really can't." Sasori laughed.

"Um… So you're inviting me to join your band?" Hidan blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, almost." Madara responded. His phone buzzed. He checked it under the table, frowned, and looked up at the other boys at the table.

"Almost?" Hidan questioned again, still confused.

"Hold that thought." The raven held his index finger up to Hidan. "Leader needs to talk to us A.S.A.P. Sorry, Hidan, we'll talk later." He grabbed his empty tray and weaved through other circular tables to drop it off. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori all followed the raven then headed down a near deserted hallway.

Hidan frowned. He hated being the weird new kid. He sat alone at the table at his lunch. Jinette's food was normally very appealing, but for some reason in just looked… Gross. He sighed and threw away the unappealing food in a trashcan near a table with a blond boy, a pink haired girl, and a raven-haired boy all looking to be around the age of seven.

"Madara isn't really your daddy, is he?" The pink haired girl questioned the crow.

"No… My mommy and daddy died in a car accident… My cousin adopted me. He's like my daddy now" The little crow grinned. "I love my new Chichiue! He's so nice!" (2)

Hidan snorted. Madara adopted his cousin. How… Fatherly? Hidan never knew his father. Or biological mother, for that matter. Jinette had adopted him when he was just three months old. He knew this because Jinette had told him right away. Thought it never really changed their mother-son relationship, Hidan had always felt a little different around her.

The purple-eyed teen headed back to his empty table. The only people that acknowledged him probably just left because they think he's weird. He sighed and stood when his section was dismissed and headed back to his Language Arts room.

xXxXx

"Hey guys, do you see that Uchiha kid? It looks like he's gonna cry again." A group of boys in the science lab next to Hidan were huddled together, glancing over their shoulders at a boy that looked related to Madara. They were ignoring their 'Mineral Identification Lab' to mock the boy.

"Yeah. He's so emo. I bet he cuts himself." One of the boys exclaimed, staring at the raven in the back of the large classroom.

"Probably. I don't think he has any friends. He's always alone. Ha, I bet he's suicidal!" Another boy laughed, his remark apparently funny to the others.

"That's it!" Hidan stood and punched one of the boys square on the nose. "I doubt you know anything about him!" He punched the kid again.

"Ah! Scott! Your nose!" One of the boys panicked and pointed to the boy Hidan had hit. Scott's nose was oozing blood and was clearly broken.

"Hidan! Scott! Come here!" The teacher ushered for the two boys to come to him. "Scott, go to the nurse and get a cast. Go strait to the office immediately." He handed the dirty blond a clump of tissues. "Hidan. To the office. Now."

xXxXx

"I can't believe this. Hidan, this is your second day, and you already broke someone's nose, defending someone you've never met!" The principal, Mr. Zuwiker, huffed angrily and swiveled on his chair over to Hidan. "I'm calling your mother. Scott, the nurse already called your parents." He turned to the dirty blond with a plastic and foam cast over his nose.

Hidan groaned. Jinette. Angry. This will not end well.

"Ms. Jonesei? Yes, hello, it's Mark Zuwiker. The principal, yes, we met yesterday. I have Hidan here in the office with me right now. Yes, I need you to come here so we can properly discuss his punishment. Thank you." The large principal hung up the phone and weaved his fingers together and turned to the boys. "Scott, you can stay in the nurse's office or go back to class, your choice. Hidan, you stay here."

The blond boy stood and left the room. Hidan sighed and roughly dropped his head on Mr. Zuwiker's desk.

xXxXx

"I can't believe it, Hidan! How many times did you punch the kid?" Jinette's face showed no emotion as she stared out at the road ahead, but her voice held obvious excitement.

"Twice. Why?" Hidan glanced to his mother to see a grin creep across her face. "Wait… You're not made?" He stared in disbelief.

"I suppose I should be, considering you got suspended, but no, I'm not." She smiled lovingly at her son.

"Whoa. So I get off Scott-free? Haha. Scott. I made a funny." He laughed to himself.

"Oh, of course not. You're suspended for the rest of the week. You need to help me unpack things." She grinned deviously.

"Oh_ great_. Chores!" He wailed as Jinette pulled into their driveway.

xXxXx

"Uwah! Tell me what happened, Chi-chan, un!" Deidara bit his index finger's knuckle and shook with excitement.

The raven pushed up his thick-rimmed glasses and coughed into his fist. "I don't really know, I just heard him yelling something and then he punched Scott a couple times." Itachi ran his fingers through his long bangs.

"That's good! That cocky boy needed to be put in his place!" Madara grinned and whirled a tight fist in the air.

"Don't encourage violence, Madara." Kakuzu shook his head in disapproval. "People like Deidara are easily influenced."

Madara laughed and ruffled the blond's hair. "But Deidara-chan is so cute! Even if he IS easy to influence." He grinned and hugged the blond tightly.

Deidara squirmed in protest of the hug, the jutted out his bottom lip when he could not escape. "I am NOT easily influenced!" He whined as Madara finally released his hold on him.

"Oh, Dei, Sasori's coming over, so you act on your best behavior for him, okay?" Madara grinned.

"Shut up! I always am, un!" He complained loudly as he sat on the counter.

"Because you're in LOOOOVE!"

"No I'm not! Sure, I LIKE him, but I'm not 'in loooove' with him, un!" The blond snapped.

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Madara laughed. It was far too easy to infuriate the blond.

"Madara, stop. You're being mean." Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hai, Hai. Gomen, Deidara-chan." The raven bowed in apology to the blond.

"Oh, shut up, you are not, un." Deidara looked away, flipping his hair as he turned.

"Are too!"

"Hellooo? Anybody home?" Sasori made his way up into Madara's kitchen where the others had gathered.

"DANNA!" Deidara leapt off the counter and clung to the redhead's shoulders.

He shrugged the younger boy off. "Hi, brat. Hey everyone else."

"Hi Sasori. Ready to practice?" Kakuzu pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked down the stairs to the garage.

xXxXx

"Thanks for supper, Jinette. I guess I'll go do the homework that I got today…" Hidan pushed himself away from the table and walked up the old staircase to his room.

XXXX – Friday

"Eeyeh! School's out!" Deidara thrust his fists into the air.

"Calm down, Brat. It's just for the weekend." Sasori rolled his eyes as the young blond hung on his neck.

"Mm, do you suppose that that Hidan child is available? He was… Interesting." Madara tapped his chin as he pulled his backpack over his shoulders.

"Maybe. He seems shy." Kakuzu cracked his neck as the six children left the school.

Madara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara were walking away from the building in a clump, while Itachi and Sasuke held each other's hands behind the other four.

"Who wants a ride?" Madara jingled his car keys.

"We can't. Deidara and I have to work on an art project. Sorry. We don't have band practice, right?" Sasori continued to walk, despite the blond leech on his neck.

"Right. See you later, then." Madara saluted sloppily and unlocked his Jetta. "Kakuzu," He opened the passenger door. "Shotgun, Milord." He bowed gracefully as the brunette climbed in. "Boys," He opened one of the back doors and closed it once Itachi and Sasuke had climbed in

The oldest raven put his keys in and took off out of the school parking lot and sped down the road.

XXXX – Monday

Hidan sat at his desk in Language Arts, head on desk, eyes closed, when a folded piece of neon green paper bounced off of his hair. He leaned over and picked it up. It read in sloppy cursive handwriting:

_Hidan, don't mind my sloppy cursive, please. It's Kakuzu. We met during lunch last Tuesday. I want you to come over to my house at some point this week to discuss Madara's offer._

_Thanks,_

Kakuzu

Hidan turned and stared at Deidara, who, in turn, shrugged. The blond mouthed the words 'I have no idea, either' and then turned back in his seat.

Ms. Braimer dismissed the class for lunch and quickly grabbed her lunch box and scurried down the hall.

"Hey, Hidan, un! You gonna sit with us at lunch again?" Deidara hopped up next to Hidan as he was leaving the room.

"I guess." He shrugged. "It's not like I have any friends."

"Coolio. I mean that about you sitting with us. And you have me, un!"

Hidan thought about saying something about how they weren't friends, but decided against it.

"Hida-chaaan! Welcome! Madara waved to the two boys as they neared the circular table.

"Dei, the note?" Kakuzu questioned the blond without looking up from his lunch.

"Yeah, he got it, un."

"Oh right. I could probably come over tonight… I guess." Hidan sat and pulled out a slice of cold pizza from his lunch bag.

"Cool. Don't let my dad scare you. Here are directions to my house from the school. I want you to sing for me." He handed Hidan another sheet of the green paper. The younger teen opened it up and saw a much neater written description of how to get there.

XXXX

"Jinette? Hey, can I get a ride to a friend's house after supper?" Hidan leaned on his locker, talking on his cell phone.

"_You have friends?"_ The redhead teased.

"Yes, Jinette. I have friends." He rolled his eyes and walked down the hall and stepped outside to head to his bus. "I'll be home in a bit."

"_Okay. Love you, see you soon."_

"Mhm, love you too, bye." He snapped his phone shut.

XXXX

Jinette pulled up to a very large house in one of those 'rich neighborhoods'. Hidan got out, waved goodbye to his mother, and walked up the steps to the porch. He rang the doorbell once. A tall tan man with green eyes opened the door. He was wearing a white apron with what looked like blood spattered on it. In his hand was a very large meat cleaver with blood on it. Classical music drifted out from behind him from somewhere inside the house. Hidan gulped. "I-is Kakuzu here?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu and his father just recently moved to the U.S. from Japan, so his dad still talks to him in Japanese. I just don't know it, so pretend it's Japanese, okay?

**Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke are all orphans. Madara adopted the two others and now they all live together in the house Madara's parents used to own.**

Thank you so much for reading this! Don't forget to review! And I want to thank Carrie especially for helping to improve my writing!


End file.
